Confissões, beijos e complicações
by lili maggy
Summary: Por que será que eles se encontram tanto? Para discutir sobre problemas da vila, ou para discutir sobre uma relação secreta entre eles? O que acontece quando alguém descobre o motivo correto? fic KakashiTsunade e NarutoSakura CAP.7 ON
1. Chapter 1

**Confissões, beijos e complicações**

(fic Kakashi e Tsunade; Naruto e Sakura)

Em um canto escondido da vila da folha, haviam duas pessoas conversando freneticamente sobre algum assunto que parecia ser muito importante, enquanto eles estavam bem atentos a conversa, uma outra pessoa se aproximou deles bem devagarinho para tentar dar um susto em ambos mas ai veio a idéia de ver o que eles estavam falando e então os espiou, os dois falavam:

-- E ai Jiraya-sama, vai me dar aquelas dicas ou não? -- dizia o homem alto, magrelo de cabelos brancos.

-- Claro que vou, Kakashi! Mas não posso agora…

-- Porque não? Não temos muito tempo, daqui a pouco me encontrarei com ela.

-- Ok ok, mas antes preciso averiguar uma coisa. -- Ele olhou para os lados e disse: -- Ok, Naruto, pode sair agora.

"O que? Naruto?? Como pude deixar de perceber uma presença como essas? Será que estou tao destraido a ponto de não conseguir mais perceber quem esta por perto?" pensou rapidamente Kakashi.

-- Nhaaa Ero-senim, como conseguiu? Estava tão bem escondido… -- Disse um Naruto frustado por ter sido encontrado antes de conseguir ouvir tudo o que falavam.

-- Pôs bem Kakashi, continuaremos nossa conversa uma outra hora, agora tenho que ir, ate logo Naruto. -- E com isso, Jiraya desapareceu em uma fumaça branca deixando aluno e sensei sozinhos.

-- Kakashi-senseeei, sobre o que vocês dois conversavam heein?? -- Perguntou Naruto com aquela cara curiosa dele.

-- Nada. -- Respondeu Kakashi um pouco frio e coom raiva, ele estava tendo uma conversa secreta, como Naruto pode tentar ouvi-la?? Ai ele se lembrou quem era Uzumaki Naruto.

-- Huuuum, sei sei. -- Disse Naruto muito desconfiado.

-- Afinal, o que você veio fazer aqui? Só ouvir as conversas dos outros, ou veio para algo mais importante? -- Disse Kakashi tentando fugir das perguntas de Naruto sobre a conversa.

-- Aaah siiim, Tsunade-sama quer ver você em seu escritório, ela disse que era urgente. -- respondeu Naruto esquecendo de voltar a perturbar seu antigo sensei.

Kakashi corou levemente ao ouvir o nome familiar, nesse momento ele agradeceu por Naruto ser tão tapado e não ter percebido.

-- Hai -- disse ele e logo depois ele desaparecera deixando, então, Naruto sozinho.

Então era isso, a mulher de seus sonhos queria falar com ele, será que ele estava realmente preparado para isso? Mas, espera ai! Ele já havia falado com ela centenas de vezes, por que estaria tão nervoso agora? Ele fazia essa pergunta para ele mesmo, mas na verdade, ele sabia a resposta, só não conseguia admiti-la tão facilmente.

Não demorou muito para que ele chegasse ao escritório dela, ele entrou devagar, como quem não quer nada mas na verdade quer tudo. Ele olhou-a nos olhos e pediu em seus pensamentos que não estivesse corando tanto a ponto dela perceber algo, mas pelo visto este não foi o caso, ela apenas retribuiu o olhar, mas não de uma formar totalmente amorosa, somente o retribuiu e começou a falar sobre alguma missão em que ele deveria espiar um homem velho e importante para que ela consiga algumas informações que possa necessitar.

Então era isso, ela só queria me mandar a uma missão… Por que ela tinha que ser assim? Por que ela não podia perceber que neste mesmo momento ele estava se derretendo todo por dentro com aquele jeito mandão dela? Por que ela simplesmente não podia sair daquela cadeira em que estava sentada e simplesmente caminhar para perto dele e do nada dizer que ela o ama e dasse um beijo de cinema nele? Porque era isso o que ele estava querendo agora. E enquanto ela explicava a missão detalhadamente, ele a observava com atenção tendo, em vários momentos, sonhos pervertidos com ela, como seria o beijo dela? Ele se perguntava, será que eu chegaria a experimentar para saber? Isso e o que ele mais queria, poder algum dia te-la em seus braços e poder beija-la ate que não tivessem mais fôlego, então depois ele podia aninha-la em seus braços olhando-a nos seus olhos e dizendo que a amava e que faria de tudo para protege-la.

Depois de uma longa explicação, ela o dispensou, o que na verdade foi quase um alivio para Kakashi pois ele já não agüentava mais ficar imaginando-a em seus sonhos sem poder realiza-los naquele momento.

Depois que havia saído do escritório da Godaime, ele fora para pensando em como conseguiria voltar a falar com Jiraya e principalmente, quando ele poderia vê-la novamente, rever Jiraya não seria um problema tão grande, o problema mesmo seria poder rever Tsunade, mas ele não queria reve-la apenas para receber outra missão, ele queria vê-la em seus braços.

Chegando em sua casa, ele tomou um banho, ainda com ela na cabeça, foi então que ele teve uma idéia magnifica. Ele desistiria da sua missão, e pediria para conversar com ela a sós em algum lugar, ótimo! Idéia bolada, agora o problema: coloca-la em pratica. Ele falou para si mesmo que conseguiria e que teria coragem o bastante para isso mas antes tinha que falar com Jiraya.

Sem muito tempo, já que a missão deveria ser começada em poucas horas, ele foi ao encontro de Jiraya.

-- E então, Jiraya-sama? Quais as dicas? - Falou ele assim que chegou, não queria se demorar, então foi logo ao assunto.

-- Sim, lhe darei as dicas, mas tem que prometer que ira usa-las com "responsabilidade" e aplica-las perfeitamente.

-- Pode deixar.

-- Primeiro, você tem que ser educado, corteja-la, bla bla bla

A conversa durou bastante tempo, Kakashi ia aprendendo direitinho. Ele queria mesmo se comportar direito e educado perto dela, a ponto dela enfim se render aos encantos dele.

Todas as dicas dadas, hora de colocar o plano em ação. Ele chegou no portão enorme na entrada da vila, onde se encontraria com Tsunade, mais cedo para espera-la, as palavras de Jiraya voltaram a sua cabeça: "chegue sempre antes, as meninas não gostam de ficar esperando"

Enquanto a esperava, ele ia revendo o que ia falar para ela quando a mesma chegasse. Quando ele a viu de longe, chegando tão graciosamente ate seu encontro, ele congelou, seu coração batia tão forte que parecia que ia sair pela boca, suas mãos estavam suando e ele não conseguia mais lembrar o que iria disser pois não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

Seu cérebro e seus neurônios tinham que voltar a funcionar urgentemente pois ela se aproximava cada vez mais, e ele não podia estragar tudo agora. Ele sacudiu a cabeça com se desse jeito ele conseguisse fazer algo funcionar dentro de sua cabeça, enxugou suas mãos em sua calcas, e quando voltou a olhar para ela, viu que ela estava a meros passos de distancia.

**Primeira fic postadaaa! (olhinhos brilando)**

**espero que gostem e que acompanheem \o/**

**e se tipo, quiserem deixar alguma(s) reviews, eu vo amar (Y)**


	2. Plano em ação

**Confissões, beijos e complicações**

Capitulo 2 – "Plano em ação"

-- Por que ainda não esta pronto para a missão, Kakashi? Cadê suas kunais e etc?? - perguntou Tsunade abismada observando Kakashi dos pés a cabeça.

-- Tsunade, eu resolvi não ir a esta missão.

Os olhos de Tsunade se arregalara, e com um espanto na voz falou:

-- Como não?! Você nunca recusou uma missão antes!

-- E verdade, o eu nunca recusei mesmo, mas isso foi antes! Neste momento eu preciso muito falar com você, e algo importante e por isso resolvi não ir a esta missão. - falava ele muito calmamente, mesmo que por dentro ele esteja totalmente inseguro, ativo, perturbado e se perguntando por que estava fazendo aquilo.

-- Mas você não podia falar comigo quando voltasse? E tão importante assim?

-- Não, eu não podia deixar para depois, tem que ser agora! E isso e importante ate demais, pelo menos… - sua voz foi se suavizando quando falou as ultimas palavras - para mim.

-- Ok entao, o que você quer falar comigo? - disse ela, enfim se rendendo a ele, não totalmente, estava meio contrariada por ele rejeitar a missão, mas aceitou ouvi-lo.

-- Não gostaria de falar sobre o assunto aqui, poderíamos ir a um lugar mais reservado?

-- Tudo bem, vamos ao meu escritório.

-- Não. - disse ele com mais um fio de coragem que ele ainda tinha, afinal estava falando com a mulher que ele escolhera para ser a mulher de sua vida, ele que era tão reservado agora pensava nela como nunca pensou em nenhuma outra mulher. - Perdão - continuou ele ao ver a expressão no rosto dela com a resposta negativa dele. - quero ir a um lugar reservado de verdade, poderia me seguir? Por-favor? - terminou ele não tirando seus olhos dos de Tsunade.

-- Ok então.

E com isso, os dois desapareceram rapidamente, Kakashi ia na frente guiando Tsunade ate o que parecia ser o alto da pedra onde estava esculpidos os rostos dos Hokages da vila. Os dois pararam um de frente pro outro, e então Kakashi disse com toda a coragem que havia dentro de si:

-- Tsunade… Eu gostaria que soubesse que… - ele fez uma pausa, olhou diretamente nos olhos dela e decidiu uma coisa de ultima hora - não sei como falar, então eu vou mostrar…

Ele foi se aproximando de Tsunade, colocou suas mãos na cintura dela, e a beijou o mais carinhosamente que conseguiu, ela por sua vez, fechou os olhos involuntariamente e deixou-se levar pelo beijo, ela o deixou beija-la, ela nunca experimentara algo tão bom em toda sua vida, ela já havia saído com vários rapazes mas com Kakashi parecia ser diferente.

"Ele beija tão bem, não consigo parar ele, não que eu queira parar, quer dizer…" pensava ela.

"Meu Deus, estou fazendo isso mesmo! Sonho realizado, e como ela beija beem!" pesou Kakashi.

Um "te amo" saiu da boca de Kakashi num sussurro. Se beijaram por mais um tempo e então pararam, talvez por estarem sem fôlego.

Um silencio de alguns segundos o rodeou, era um silencio confortante, chagava a ser ate gostoso. Kakashi tinha medo de quebra-lo logo agora que tinha a mulher de sua vida em seus braços.

-- Uma surpresa muito agradável essa sua Kakashi - sussurrou ela nos ouvidos de Kakashi.

-- Eu te amo! - sussurrou ele nos ouvidos dela, a deixando arrepiada. Eles se entreolharam e se beijaram mais uma vez, não tão demorado com foi na primeira vez, mas foi ainda melhor.

Depois os dois se sentaram juntos, ela com a cabeça no ombro de Kakashi, e ele com os braços nos ombros dela, como se não quisesse solta-la, agora ele a queria so para ele, este era o momento que havia sonhado toda noite, e agora se tornava realidade, era uma sensação ótima.

Um pouco mais tarde, ela se lembrara que agora era uma Hokage e tinha compromissos importantes naqueles instantes, ela se virou para Kakashi e disse em um tom de voz sensível e carinhosa:

-- kakashi, amei isso, mas infelizmente agora eu tenho que ir, tenho que ver umas coisas da vila… Mas, será que amanha as três horas você poderia ir ao meu escritório?

-- Com muito prazer. O que eu digo se estiver alguém com você? - falou ele lembrando-se de Shizune.

-- Diga que precisa conversar sobre algo comigo, urgente! - falou ela rindo e já imaginando de como seria a cena.

-- Então tá. Ate amanha.

-- Ate.

Os dois levantaram, deram mais um beijo rápido, de despedida e em seguida Tsunade sumiu.

Era exatamente as três da tarde quando uma figura alta de cabelos muito brancos apareceu pela porta do escritório da Godaime da vila oculta da folha dizendo:

"Precisamos conversar sobre aquela coisa, URGENTE!"

"Hai" respondeu na mesma hora a Godaime, levantando-se rapidamente de sua cadeira e falando algo para sua assistente.

Os dois saíram tão rápido que mal dava para ter percebido que alguém havia saído, mas uma pessoa viu eles, não sabia quem eram mas viu algo se movimentando, achando que era animais ele deu as costas e voltou a contemplar os rostos dos antigos Hokages da vila.

Em um lugar acima da grande pedra com os rostos do 1, 2, 3, 4, e a mais nova 5, estavam, de pé, o casal que acabara de sair do escritório, eles eram: Kakashi e Tsunade.

Tsunade percebeu que ele lhe olhava de um jeito tão doce, tão amável, era como se ele conseguisse penetrar em seu corpo apenas com um olhar. Foi preciso alguns segundos, talvez minutos, ate que ele quebrasse aquele silencio confortante entre os dois.

"Você ficou tão linda na pedra." Disse ele fazendo um sorrisinho lindo que mesmo com a mascara deu para perceber.

"Oh, imagina…" disse ela sem graça.

Então como se já fosse automático, os dois se olharam fixamente ate que seus lábios se encostaram e antes que pudessem perceber eles já estavam se beijando ardentemente. Kakashi começou a imaginar cenas pervertidas, influencia de seu vicio, o livro de Jiraya, enquanto Tsunade pensava em cenas em eu eles estavam em jardins com flores bebendo sakê juntos.

É, essa era uma cena linda mesmo, tão linda, que havia alguém espiando, uma pessoinha nada discreta que logo que viu um movimento em cima da cabeça dos Hokages quis ir lá ver o que poderia ser. Achando que poderia ser alguém tramando algo contra a vila, ele chegou devagar ate perceber que era apenas um casal se beijando mas EPA! Esse não era apenas qualquer casal, ele conhecia esse casal!

"Eles me parecem familiar, quem poderiam ser??" pensava ele tentando chegar mais perto, porem teve que se conter pois o casal estava parando de se beijar. Ele olhou atentamente tentando distinguir as pessoas.

Ate que conseguiu, uma expressão de surpresa tomou conta de seu rosto e, sem querer, deixou escapar um "ECAA!!" alto o bastante para que o casal se virasse e visse que estavam sendo espiados. Os dois congelaram e se separaram o mais rápido que conseguiram, e então foram ao encontro do espião que agora se escondia atras de uma pedra com a mão na boca xingando a si mesmo baixinho e pensando "Kakashi-sensei e a vovó Tsunade se beijando?! Impossível!! Ai que nojooo!!"

Ele estava tão distraídos com seus pensamentos, e relembrando da cena que ele achou estranha e nojenta, que nem percebeu que o casal estava bem atras dele, o olhando com um olhares assassinos.

**Segundo capitulo postado! \o/**

**muito obrigada pelas reviews **

**soofia uchiha: amei sua ideia, acho que posso usa-la em capitulos mais adiante, mesmo assim, muuuuito obrigada :D**

**Miiih-chaan e Haru no hana: ja ta postado ;D**


	3. Descobriram

**Confissões, beijos e complicações**

Capitulo 3 – "Descobriram"

-- Narutooooooo!!! -berrou Tsunade dado um belo soco na pedra em que ele se escondia.

-- Tsunade-sama… Eu… Eu… - Naruto ficara gago com tamanha brutalidade que vira Tsunade usar para quebrar a pedra.

-- Eu o que? Eu não tinha mais nada para fazer e decidi ficar espiando os outros?! - A essa altura Tsunade já nem se lembrava pelo carinho enorme que sentia por Naruto, ela apenas sentia uma vontade louca de poder soca-lo, de poder arrancar fora seus olhos e sua língua para que ele não pudesse sair dizendo para a vila inteira o que a Godaime estava fazendo naquele dia.

-- Desculpe Tsunade-samaaa, eu juro que foi tudo um mal entendido!!! - dizia Naruto com os braços sobre a cabeça, como se pressentisse que a qualquer momento ela pudesse ser arrancada de seu corpo.

"Grrrr!!!" rosnava Tsunade. Foi Preciso que Kakashi que ate aquele momento apenas os observava, com medo de que algo de ruim acontecesse, ele falou com aquela voz calmante e segura dele:

-- Se acalme Tsunade, voce pode voltar ao seu escritório agora, vou dar um jeito, quer dizer, vou conversar com Naruto. - Nesse momento ele olhou para os olhos de Tsunade, isso acabou tendo um efeito calmante para ela que relaxou um pouco e quando ia saindo, virou de costas e disse que depois gostaria de conversar com ele(Kakashi), e sumiu.

Já sem defesa, e um pouco mais relaxado vendo que Tsunade fora embora, Naruto olhou para seu ex-sensei com um olhar de "te peguei heeein, eu sabiia!" que na verdade era apenas um blefe. Mas seu olhar foi repreendido com um olhar ainda mais ameaçador que o seu, que vinha, nada mais e nada a menos, de seu ex-sensei, aquela pessoa segura, que conseguiu acalmar Tsunade, aquela mesma pessoa com quem ele havia treinado tantas vezes, agora o olhava com uma fúria sem fim.

-- Olha aqui Naruto, eu não quero que você comente com ninguém sobre isso, entendeu? NINGUEM!! Isto que você viu, nunca aconteceu. É bom você esquecer de tudo, ouviu bem?

-- Sim Kakashi-sensei. - disse ele com um pouco de medo na fala.

-- E mais uma coisa: a partir de hoje, eu irei observar você todos os dias, entendeu? Se você se atrever a falar a alguém disso, seja quem for, você sofrera conseqüências graves! - disse ele fazendo um terrorismo para ver se assim Naruto não falaria.

-- Nunca comentar! Alias, nem lembro mais o que aconteceu… - disse ele tentando expressar que entendera o recado.

Kakashi o deixara ir, mas sempre que podia ia dar uma olhada no que ele fazia, o que realmente era um pouco enjoativo já que Naruto não fazia coisas muito "construtivas" em seus dias livres.

No dia seguinte ele foi ver Tsunade em seu escritório novamente. Ele entrou calmamente pela sala, se posicionou a frente dela e de Shizune e disse:

-- Queria falar comigo Tsunade-sama? - ele tentava ao máximo não ficar imaginando cenas pervertidas com ela, afinal ele a respeitava por completo!

-- Sim Kakashi, - ela se virou para Shizune e disse - Será que poderíamos ficar a sós um minutinhos, por-favor?

-- Claro Tsunade-sama. - e com isso ela saiu calmamente da sala. Nesse meio tempo, Kakashi e Tsunade apenas se entreolhavam e davam uns sorrisizos, nada mais, nenhuma palavra.

Shizune saíra.

-- O que fez com o moleque? - perguntou ela rapidamente.

-- Dei uma bela bronca, e agora eu o observo durante todo o dia para garantir que ele não conte a ninguém. Ate agora ele esta cumprindo com o trato.

-- Trato?! Que trato?? - ela quis saber, pois ficara surpresa.

-- Disse a ele para não contar a ninguém, ou senão ele sofreria grandes conseqüências, do jeito que Naruto tem uma imaginação muito fértil, ele deve ter pensado barbaridades, e pelo visto bastou para ele se calar. - explicou Kakashi cuidadosamente, enquanto fitava Tsunade.

-- huuum, que bom então… Mas, iai? Ele interrompeu a gente não foi?... - ela não continuou, e percebendo a vermelhidão que se sobressaía no rosto dela, Kakashi resolveu falar também.

-- Gostaria de vir comigo a um lugar em poderemos continuar? - ele deu um sorrisinho meio safado.

-- Sim. - e os dois desapareceram por um bom tempo da vila.

Esse tempo fora o bastante para que Naruto já se esquecesse do "trato" que fizera com Kakashi e abrisse a boca para a primeira pessoa que avistou, no caso, for a Sakura.

-- Ei, Sakura, eu preciso te contar uma coisa! - disse ele animado de poder falar para alguém o que presenciara.

-- Sobre o que seria Naruto? - respondeu ela com nenhum entusiasmo.

-- É sobre o Kakashi e a vovó Tsunade! Acho que você ira gostar de saber! - disse ele olhando para a amiga que agora começara a se interessar pelo assunto.

-- Vamos a um lugar mais restrito, para você me contar.

-- Sim sim. - disse ele, e começou a seguir Sakura que estava levando-o para algum lugar em que ele poderia lhe falar.

No caminho ela pensou em varias coisas, se era sobre Kakashi e Tsunade, então poderia ser sobre alguma espécie de missão super legal e arriscada em que eles devessem entrar e tals, pensou em milhares de assuntos, menos no correto.

Enfim eles chegaram a um lugar no meio da floresta, em que eles pudessem conversar sem se preocupar. Naruto que estava ansioso para revelar o fato, foi direto ao assunto.

-- Eu vi o Kakashi a vovó Tsunade se beijando em cima da pedra em que estão esculpidos os rostos dos Hokages!! - disse ele rápido e direto, tão direto que a única reação imediata de Sakura foi apenas deixar o queixo cair, depois protestou.

-- Pois eu não acredito nisso!

-- Mas é verdade!! Sakura-chan, eu os vi se beijando! ELES ESTAO NAMORANDOO!! - ele gritou essa ultima frase, o que fez com que Sakura levasse sua mão rapidamente à boca de Naruto.

-- Não grite! Ficou maluco? É completamente impossível que a Tsunade e o Kakashi estejam namorando. Eu simplesmente não irei acreditar nisso que me disse, e é bom que você pare de ficar espalhando essa mentira por ai, se alguém resolve acreditar em você será um horror! Então é melhor que fique calado, ouviu bem?

-- Ok, Sakura-chan, mas é a verdade!

Sakura que já não agüentava mais ouvir o que Naruto dizia, foi embora dizendo apenas um tchau rápido e seco. Naruto ficou parado ali por uns instantes imaginando o porque de Sakura não acreditar nele. Ele resolveu, então, que não contaria a mais ninguém, mas, quando ela ficasse sabendo que era verdade o que lhe contara, esfregaria isso na cara de sua amiga por um booom tempo!


	4. Confissões

**Confissões, beijos e complicações**

Capitulo 4 – "Confissões"

Sakura estava andando pelas ruas da vila furiosa com o que Naruto disse. "AH, fala serio… ate aparece, não pode ser verdade! Tsunade e Kakashi não podem estar namorando… seria como se eu namorasse o Naruto… IMPOSSIVEL!! Mas, só pra ter certeza, é melhor eu ir falar com a Tsunade." pensou ela e partiu em direção do escritório da Godaime.

Quando chegou lá, viu apenas Shizune, Tsunade não estava.

-- Shizune, cadê a Tsunade-sama?

-- Desculpe Sakura, mas eu não sei. A ultima vez que a vi já faz um tempinho, ela saiu com Kakashi, devem ter ido resolver algum problema da vila.

-- humm, obrigada. - e se retirou.

"Quer dizer então que pode ser verdade o que Naruto falou?" pensou ela enquanto saia do prédio.

Ela não conseguiu "deixar para trás" e saiu a procura de Tsunade e de Kakashi, ficou surpresa em encontrar Kakashi sozinho encostado em um muro lendo seu livrinho, ela se aproximou dele e perguntou:

-- Kakashi, você sabe onde esta a Tsunade?

-- Ela deve estar em seu escritório, não?

-- Eu acabo de vir de lá e Shizune falou que ela havia saído em sua compainha.

-- Bom, realmente a gente saiu juntos de lá - "então é verdade?" perguntou-se ela - mas foi só para resolver uma coisa rapidamente, depois nos separamos e não a vi mais. - Kakashi mentira, esse tempo todo ele estava com ela.

-- humm, vou voltar lá no escritório, talvez ela já tenho chegado, ate mais Kakashi.

Sakura saiu andando ate sair do campo de vista de Kakashi, então começou a correr, queria chegar logo no escritório para ver se Tsunade também já havia voltado. Não demorou muito para chegar, foi correndo ate o escritório, parou em frente da porta, se ajeitou, tomou fôlego e bateu na porta.

-- Pode entrar. - ouviu a vos de Tsunade. Ela entrou.

-- Oh! Sakura, que bom vê-la aqui. - falou Tsunade ao ver o rosto de Sakura entrar pela porta.

-- Tambem é bom ve-la de novo, Tsunade-sama.

-- Mas, iai? Para que veio ate aqui? - quis ela saber

-- Será que poderíamos conversar a sós? É muito importante… - ela viu a Godaime assentir com a cabeca e murmurar algo para Shizune que saiu na hora.

-- Sobre o que quer conversar Sakura?

-- Hum, e um assunto meio delicado, você esta com alguém Tsunade?

-- Bom, estou com você aqui, esta vendo mais alguém?

-- Você entendeu, você esta com algum homem, tipo, namorando?

Tsunade se surpreendera, arregalou um pouco os olhos e fitou a menina "como ela soube?!" não querendo demorar mais para responder a pergunta, resolveu contar a verdade, afinal, ela confiava em Sakura.

-- Sakura, o que vou te contar agora, eu não quero que você fale a ninguém ouviu? É um segredo!

-- Certo Tsunade-sama, não contarei. - "OMG! Então era verdade o que Naruto disse!"

-- Bom, não faz muito tempo mas, estou com Kakashi, ele… ele e muito doce, me respeita e me trata com carinho, ele me fisgou de jeito, sabe?

-- ooun, que fofo Tsunade-sama, maas, vocês vão deixar que os outros saibam ou ficaram em segredo?!

-- Por enquanto vamos ficar em segredo mesmo, mas talvez a gente apareça juntos em publico. Acho que isso seria… legal . Rapidinho, posso saber como soube?

-- Naruto, mas eu fui a primeira e ultima a saber por ele, relaxa.

-- Relaxar?! Com Naruto por ai sabendo do meu segredo?? Como?!

-- Eu disse para ele não dizer nada, acho que ele não ira. - disse ela numa tentativa de acalmar um pouco Tsunade.

-- Espero que ele não fale mesmo!

-- hmm, vai não maaas, quero saber outra coisinha…

-- O que seria?

-- O Kakashi beija bem?! - ela disse dando um risinho.

-- uahuahuhaha e como! - a partir daí não existia mais nenhuma tensão no ar, as duas começaram a conversar feito duas adolescentes colocando o papo em dia.

Kakashi que observara a conversa pela janela saiu em busca de Naruto, não acreditara que ele tenha desobedecido o trato.

Não foi difícil de encontrá-lo, um ninja loiro de vestes laranja, fácil fácil. Foi ate o seu encontro e se postou bem a frente de Naruto e disse:

-- Você desrespeitou o trato, falou o segredo.

-- Ka-kakashi, como…??

-- Você disse à Sakura né?

-- É, mas olha, desculpa tá? Eu juro que não digo mais a ninguém! Palavra de um ninja!

-- Vou confiar em você mais uma vez, porem! Você terá que fazer um favor a mim.

-- Que favor?!

-- Você entregara um buque de flores para Tsunade, um não, dois! Um meu, e outro seu.

-- Meu?! Por que eu tenho que entregar um também?

-- Vai entregar como um pedido de desculpas.

-- Mas não e mais fácil falar desculpa pra ela não?

-- Jiraya-sama disse que as mulheres adoram receber flores, então serão flores.

-- Ahhh, então era isso que você estava falando com o Jiraya!!!

-- É... Era isso que eu estava conversando com o Jiraya… - ele corou levemente - olha, isso também não precisa ser mencionado a ninguém, viu? Só porque eu queria aprender um pouco com alguém que sabe, não preciso ser debochado, quando você crescer mais ira entender.

-- Só quando eu crescer? Por que não agora??

-- Você ainda e muito novo

-- Novo nada! Vou te mostrar como não sou tão novo e ainda posso ser melhor que você!

-- uhauhauhauha, isso eu vou querer ver, Naruto. - Naruto fez uma cara de provocação para Kakashi e depois eles continuaram conversando como dois adolescentes. (também)

Era quase impossível de se acreditar que Kakashi tenha tido uma conversa tão boa e legal com Naruto mas foi o que aconteceu, depois os dois foram juntos ate a floricultura de Ino para escolher um buque bem lindo para Tsunade. Para a surpresa de Kakashi, Naruto não comprou so um e sim dois, pra quem seria o segundo?

Kakashi escreveu um bilhete e Naruto escreveu dois, depois Kakashi deu o buque e o cartão que ele deveria entregar para Tsunade. E com isso Naruto partiu ate o escritório levando TRES buques lindos.

**quarto capitulo prontoo 8D**

**no proximo capitulo, ja aparecera NaruSaku!**

**quero mais revieeews heein! faz olhos de cachorrinho pidao**

**espero que estejam gostando \o/**

**bjinhoos**


	5. Terceiro buque

**Confissões, beijos e complicações**

Capitulo 5 – "Terceiro buque"

Naruto chegou no prédio, subiu ate o andar que ficava o escritório de Tsunade e saiu ao encontro da porta, e quando a achou abriu com forca e rapidez, deixando Tsunade e Sakura que estavam rindo, espantadas fitando o garoto de cima a baixo e depois prendendo o olhar nos buques.

-- Naruto?! - falou enfim Tsunade enquanto ele tentava respirar.

-- Tsunade-sama, como pedido de desculpas por ter dito o segredo para a Sakura, quero te dar este buque. - ele estendeu o buque que havia comprado para ela com o cartão de desculpas dentro.

-- Oh, obrigada Naruto. - disse ela pegando o buque e quando ia abrir o cartão ele falou.

-- Tsunade-sama.

-- Sim?

-- Este outro buque também e para você, Kakashi pediu para eu mandar a você. - o rosto dela corou, Sakura deu uma risadinha e murmurou um "que fofo!", então Naruto entregou um lindo buque que Kakashi mandara para Tsunade com um cartão também.

-- E este outro buque Naruto? - quis saber Sakura, curiosa.

-- Bem, este buque, e para você Sakura, mas não e o Kakashi que mandou, e um presente meu. Espero que goste, e não esqueça de ler o cartão. - o rosto de Sakura ficou vermelho feito um pimentão, estendeu os braços trêmulos e pegou o buque dos braços de Naruto.

-- Agora eu tenho que ir, uma boa tarde para as duas. - dizendo isso ele saiu do escritorio.

-- Uiii, Sakura recebendo buques com cartões também e?! - disse Tsunade tentando bagunçar com Sakura que ate agora não conseguira fazer seu rosto para de ficar vermelho.

-- Ah, para com isso Tsunade, e você que recebeu DOIS! - as duas caíram na gargalhada.

Sakura enfim conseguiu criar coragem para abrir o cartão, e nele estava escrito:

_"Sakura,_

_Depois que ler este cartão, poderia ir ate o topo da pedra em que esta os rostos dos Hokages? Por-favor._

_Com amor,_

_Naruto_" 

Sakura ficou ainda mais vermelha. "com amor?!" ela repetiu essa frase varias vezes em sua cabeça. Ate que, para tentar disfarçar, ela perguntou:

-- O que esta escrito em seus cartões?

-- No cartão do Naruto, esta um pedido de desculpas e de que ele não contara a mais ninguém, e no do Kakashi, esta escrito que ele me ama e que esta com saudades, essas coisas. E no seu cartão??

-- hmm, nada de mais…

-- AH, vamos lá! O que o Naruto escreveu ai hein??

-- Bom, ele quer me ver… no topo da pedra dos Hokages. - disse ela ficando vermelinha de novo.

-- E por que você ainda esta aqui? Vá ao encontro dele! - Tsunade dava uns risinhos para Sakura.

-- Ok, ate logo então.

-- Depois vou querer um relatório heein, aproveite!

Sakura saiu do prédio da Godaime e ia caminhando ate o topo da pedra, suas pernas estavam tremulas e seus joelhos parecia uma gelatina, ela não fazia idéia do Naruto faria lá em cima, será que seguiria o exemplo de Kakashi? Será que eles iam namorar? Ou será que ele só queria tirar uma com a cara dela? Ela estava tão ansiosa.

Ela chegara ao topo, Naruto já estava lá, em pé, encostado em uma pedra, olhando para a imensidão do céu quando olhou para o lado e viu Sakura em pé, imovel, a alguns passos dele. Ele se aproximou dela calmamente, ele transformou alguns passos em poucos centímetros, ele estava tão perto dela, que ele podia sentir o ritmo acelerado do coração dela, ele falou:

-- Calma, não farei nada de ruim a você.

Ai meu Deus, ele era tão cheiroso, e estava tão lindo naquela luz do por-do-sol, ela falava para si mesma.

-- Sabe Sakura, a gente se conhece a tanto tempo ne? - ela não conseguia falar nada, estava paralisada, nunca vira Naruto daquela forma, ele estava tão meigo, então apenas assentiu com a cabeça e ele continuou. - Eu estava imaginando, daqui a pouco o por-do-sol vai acabar, e ai virão as estrelas, será que você não gostaria de vê-las comigo?

-- Si-sim. - foi a única coisa que ela conseguira pronunciar. Os dois foram para um lugar em que se podia ver as estrelas de um angulo melhor, e se sentaram, um do lado do outro, para observar.

-- E tão lindo, não? - ele falara do por-do-sol que já quase no podia ser visto.

-- Muito. - "não só o por-do-sol que e lindo, Naruto, você também e" pensou ela, mas não teve coragem para dizer em voz alta.

A mão de Naruto procurou a mão de Sakura e a envolveu, Sakura por sua vez, deixou que ele pegasse sua mão, a dele era tão macia. Agora o céu era tomado por um azul escuro cheio de vários pontinhos cintilantes. Naruto olho para Sakura e disse:

-- Só existe uma coisa que consiga ser mais bonita que as estrelas.

-- E o que seria?

-- Você! - o rosto dela ficara vermelho de novo, ela olhou para ele e viu que ele também olhava para ela, ele deu um sorrisinho e ela sentiu sua mão formigar, seus rostos foram chegando cada vez mais perto um do outro ate a hora em que cada um podia sentir a respiração um do outro e enfim seus lábios se tocaram num beijo romântico, delicado e confortante.

Eles ficaram abraçados, olhando as estrelas, e se beijando por um bom tempo, já era tarde da noite quando decidiram ir embora, não porque queriam, mas porque deviam, já que no dia seguinte Sakura iria treinar com Tsunade. Ele a levou ate sua casa onde deu um beijo de despedida e ficou esperando na frente ate que ela entrasse e fosse ate a janela do quarto dela dizer que estava tudo bem, ai então Naruto foi para sua casa dormir.

Ao contrario de Kakashi e Tsunade, Naruto e Sakura não se preocupavam de serem visto juntos em publico. Naruto acompanhou Sakura em seu treino com Tsunade e ficou surpreso com o progresso dela, ela era realmente uma ninja e tanto. Depois do treino ele a levou para comer ramen antes de a deixar em casa, depois de deixa-la em casa, ela disse que ela precisava ir conversar com Tsunade e que ele não precisava acompanha-la, ela agradeceu por Naruto entender que elas iriam conversar sobre coisas de garota, então eles se despediram com um beijo e tomaram caminhos opostos.

Naruto aproveitou esse momento para ir ate Kakashi e falar da novidade.

-- Kakashi! Adivinha quem não e mais tão novo assim.

-- Quem? - respondeu Kakashi já sabendo a resposta.

-- EU! Eu e Sakura estamos namorando. - dizia Naruto todo feliz.

-- Que bom para você Naruto! Cresceu rapidinho não?

-- hehe (nice guy pose) - então depois dele dizer todo alegre a novidade, eles começaram a conversar, como no dia anterior.

No escritório, Sakura já havia chegado a algum tempo e estava relatando em detalhes tudo sobre seu encontro com Naruto.

-- Ai ai, foi tudo tão bom! - dizia ela toda alegre, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Elas conversavam, conversavam, ate que Sakura teve uma idéia:

-- Ei, que tal se saíssemos nos quatro? Assim você e Kakashi poderão anunciar que estão namorando! - Tsunade olhou para ela com um brilho no olho, isso era o que ela mais queria, poder sair com Kakashi pela rua sem se preocupar com o que os outros falam.

-- E uma boa idéia, irei conversar com Kakashi e te darei uma resposta, e voce conversa com Naruto.

-- Ah, tenho certeza que ele vai concordar com a idéia.

As duas passaram mais algumas horas conversando ate que Tsunade foi chamada para resolver algum problema na vila, e Sakura foi, então, se encontrar com Naruto.

**Mais um capitulo postado o/**

**muuuuito obrigada pelas reviews!!!**

**nao percam o proximo capitulo! vai ser o encontro deles :D**

**XOXO**


	6. Encontros e beijos

**Confissões, beijos e complicações**

Cap. 6 - "Encontros e beijos"

Naruto estava junto com Kakashi, quando viu Sakura se aproximando seu rosto se irradiou de alegria e gritou

-- Sakura-chaan!!

-- Ah, estava procurando por você.

Ela se aproximou dele, ele pegou sua mão, e Sakura falou

-- Oi Kakashi, a Tsunade quer falar com você, lá no escritório dela. - ele deu um sorriso por baixo da mascara, disse um tchau e saiu ao encontro de seu amor.

-- Estava com saudades. - disse Naruto se aproximando mais de Sakura para lhe dar um beijo.

-- Eu também. - disse antes de retribuir o beijo

Não foi um beijo tão demorado assim, coisa rápida, Sakura queria logo falar para ele de sua idéia.

-- Naruto, eu tive uma idéia. - ela começou.

-- E qual é a idéia? - perguntou ele todo gentil.

-- Bom, estava pensando se… nos quatro, quer dizer, eu, você, o Kakashi e a Tsunade, podéssemos sair juntos um dia desses, sabe… assim os dois pombinhos vão poder assumir o namoro em publico e tals…

-- Essa com certeza é uma ótima idéia! - falou ele em aprovação da idéia.

-- Obrigada! - agradeceu ela com o rosto levemente corado.

-- Você e muito inteligente, Sakura. - o rosto de Sakura ficou um pouco mais vermelho e quando ela abriu a boa para pronunciar um obrigada, Naruto continuou. - Alem de linda, e claro, isso sempre me fez gostar de você, desde que a gente era pequenos, lembra? - ela assentiu com a cabeça, ela com certeza se lembra perfeitamente. Ele continuou. - O tempo foi passando, eu sai para treinar com o Jiraya, ai eu voltei, cheguei a namorar com Hinata, mas mesmo assim eu nunca conseguia tirar você da minha cabeça. Com esse tempo que eu passei fora, que eu namorei outra menina, eu comecei a aprender muitas coisas, fui melhorando, não só como ninja, mas como pessoa também, eu te amo muito, e tento ao máximo ser alguém melhor perto de você. - agora ele também estava com o rosto vermelho, ela o olhava com um olhar de admiração, ela realmente percebia que ele mudara bastante e que perto dela ele sempre tentava ser melhor, ser mais serio e carinhoso.

-- Eu também te amo muito Naruto, e amo você do jeito que é, você e um menino muito especial, principalmente para mim.

Com essa ultima frase ele deram um beijo, longo, demorado e confortante. Eles estavam gostando mesmo um do outro. A verdade e que antes de Naruto voltar a vila, ela namoro com outros meninos mas nenhum deles conseguiu faze-la tão bem quanto Naruto estava conseguindo.

No escritório Kakashi aos beijos com Tsunade. Depois de um tempo ela o parou e começou a falar:

-- Kakashi, eu estava conversando com a Sakura ainda pouco e… ela teve uma ideia que me interessou bastante…

-- E qual seria a idéia?

-- De nos quatro, eu, você, Sakura e Naruto sairmos juntos um dia desses. - ele a olhou surpreso.

-- É uma boa idéia!

-- Então você concorda em ir?

-- Claro! Eu adoraria. - agora ele a olhava com uma ternura infinita nos olhos. "Adoro o jeito como ele me olha, seu olhar e tão doce e sincero, ele não me olha como qualquer outro cara, ele olha em meus olhos e não aos meus peitos, isso me faz sentir tão bem." pensava ela.

-- Então da próxima vez que eu encontrar com Sakura, a gente combina o dia. - ela deu um sorriso e em seguida eles voltaram a se beijar, nem se importavam mais em estarem no escritório de Tsunade pois eles iriam assumir o namoro dali a alguns dias.

No dia seguinte as duas combinaram tudo, onde iriam, que horas, etc. elas estavam muito animadas, mal podiam esperar para saírem juntos de seus namorados. Sakura já for a vista com Naruto antes mas, Tsunade nunca fora vista publicamente com Kakashi, a não ser por Naruto, é claro.

Assim que terminaram de conversar sobre suas idéias de como seria o encontro, Sakura deixou o escritório com um sorriso no rosto e foi encontrar com Naruto e Kakashi para dizer sobre o que elas haviam decidido. Ela os encontrou na barraca de ramen, logo que a viu, Naruto se levantou de sua cadeira e começou a berrar:

-- SAKURA-CHAAAN! AQUIIII!!

Ela olhou para os lados e percebeu que a olhavam mas não se importou, foi até eles, sentou-se em um dos bancos e deu um beijo suave em Naruto.

-- Quer comer alguma coisa? Eu pago para você:D - Sakura agradeceu mas não aceitou, não estava com fome.

-- Bom, vou deixar os pombinhos ai conversando, até mais. - falou Kakashi mas antes que ele pudesse sair da barraca, Sakura falou.

-- Kakashi, gostaria que ficasse aqui, quero conversar com você também, por-favor.

-- Oks.

-- É sobre o encontro, de nós quatro.

-- Ah! Já resolveram?

-- Já sim, será amanha mesmo, às 7 da noite, todo mundo se encontra no escritório de Tsunade antes de sairmos.

-- Ta bom então, vejo vocês amanhã, até mais. - e com isso ele virou de costas e saiu.

Sakura acordou de bem com a vida, ela tinha certeza que este dia seria ótimo! Sorte que não demorou muito para que chegasse sete horas, afinal, hoje era dia de treino, e ela adora treinar, isso fez com que, pelo menos, para ela o dia passasse bem rápido. Do outro lado da vila, parece que Kakashi não achou que o dia passou tão rápido assim, ele estava nervoso, deu graças a Deus por ter chegado sete horas.

Sakura havia combinado com Naruto de que eles iriam juntos para o escritório e quando ela terminou de se arrumar, ele já estava esperando por ela na porta de sua casa. Então, os dois foram de mãos dadas até o escritório.

Quando chegaram lá, Kakashi e Tsunade já os estavam esperando.

-- Vamos? - perguntou Tsunade, pelo visto não era só o Kakashi que estava nervoso, Tsunade também estava.

-- Vamos 8D - respondi e nós quatro saímos.

_(POV da Sakura)_

_No começo a gente estava meio "travado" e não falamos muito até que chegamos a um restaurante lindo, chique e sofisticado. Quando entramos, percebemos que estavam todos olhando para nós, uns olhavam discretamente, já outros olhavam na cara-de-pau, olhavam principalmente para o casal de mãos dadas mais velho, enquanto íamos para a nossa mesa, que fora reservada mais cedo, deu para perceber que alem de olhar, eles também estavam sussurrando coisas sobre nós. Achei bobeira, nem liguei, e parece que nenhum dos outros três ligaram também._

_O garçom chegou e nos entregou os cardápios, quando vimos aquilo nos espantamos, só tinha nome de pratos esquisitos e em FRANÇES, sorte que Kakashi sabia um pouquinho de francês pois já teve que ir na França para uma missão qualquer. Pedimos um prato onde o cardápio dizia que dava para quatro, enquanto esperávamos o prato, Tsunade fez questão de dar um beijo em Kakashi, para todos ali do restaurante verem, foi tão fofo ver eles dois junto__s! Uma mulher na mesa ao lado resmungou um pouco, uma outra mulher, que estava sentada em uma mesa do lado da mesa em que a primeira mulher resmungara, desmaiou, foi uma bagunça tentar acordar ela, a gente começou a rir._

_O prato chegou, ficamos olhando para ele por um tempinho enquanto o garçom colocava em nossa mesa, era tão... Tão... Pequeno! Pequeno é apelido! Aquilo era minúsculo! No cardápio dizia que era para quatro pessoas mas aquilo mal dava duas, não estou exagerando... Bom, mas mesmo assim comemos e tenho que confessar, estava uma delícia!_

_Kakashi fez questão de pagar a conta, achei um doce, onde será que ele aprendeu a ser cavalheiro assim? Quando saímos, foi a vez de Kakashi mostrar para o restaurante inteiro que não se importava que vejam que ele estava namorando, e então saio do restaurante com seus braços sobre os ombros de Tsunade, Naruto quis imitar foi tão fofinho ver ele tentando ser mais gentil que Kakashi, ele praticamente imitava ele! Gostaria de saber onde foi que eles aprenderam tudo aquilo, eu nunca imaginei que eles dois pudessem ser tão educados, principalmente Naruto._

_Assim que nós colocamos o pé fora do restaurante, e depois de alguns passos, claro, começamos a rir, realmente aquela cena no restaurante foi hilária, principalmente a parte em que a mulher desmaiou, simplismente desmaiou só por ver a Tsunade beijando o Kakashi XD. No meio de tantos risos, o estômago de Naruto deu um forte ronco, ele ficou vermelho mas antes que pudesse se desculpar o estômagos de nós três já estava roncando junto. Aquela comida do restaurante não foi o suficiente para nos satisfazer e quem teve que salvar a pátria foi Kakashi._

-- Aqui perto tem um bar onde poderemos comer de verdade, topam ir lá?

_Não foi preciso respondermos, nossos estômagos responderam por si mesmo quando deram outro ronco. Rimos mais um pouco com a situação enquanto íamos para o bar._

_O bar era bem diferente do restaurante que saímos, ainda bem! Lá a gente comeu até, pizzas, hambúrgueres, muito refrigerante, depois fomos para um tipo de fliperama que tinha dentro do bar, Tsunade amou essa parte, ela foi direto para seu vicio: o jogo de apostas. Deixando nós três sozinhos com uma gota enorme na cabeça._

-- Bom, vou pegar um pouco de saque e acompanhar ela no jogo, vocês estão livres para jogarem em qualquer desses jogos.

-- Hai.

_Nos separamos, demos uma volta pelo fliperama mas não me interessei por nenhum dos jogos, Naruto, percebendo meu desagrado pelos jogos, pegou minha mão e começou a me levar para o terraço do bar. Mesmo aquele lugar sendo meio sujo, me pareceu tão romântico, tinha uma vista linda da vila toda iluminada, a gente ficou observando juntos até que começamos a nos beijar, a cena era tão linda, mesmo sendo vivida no terraço de um bar, mesmo lá sendo bem sujinho, junto de Naruto aquilo tudo não importava. Nosso "momento" foi interrompido por Kakashi e Tsunade._

-- Enfim achamos vocês! - disse Tsunade, suas bochechas estavam com um tom rosa, e Kakashi que a sustentava, ela devia ter bebido muito saque.

-- Podemos sair daqui? Tsunade bebeu demais né amor? Acho melhor leva-la de volta a sua casa. - explicou Kakashi.

-- Tudo bem. - respondemos em uníssono.

_Enquanto andávamos pelas ruas já quase desertas, pelo fato de serem quase meia noite, íamos contando piadas, historias e nos divertindo com os comentários, muitas vezes sem lógica que Tsunade fazia. Quando entramos em uma rua perto da minha casa, vimos um garoto magrela muito parecido com o Sai, foi Naruto que o avistou primeiro e falou:_

-- Ih, olha lá quem ainda tá na rua! O Sai!

-- Mintira! Aquele ali não é o Sai! - retrucou Tsunade.

-- Como não? É parecidíssimo com ele!

-- Mas não é! Esse aí tá com roupa demais pra ser ele u.u'

_Todos nós caímos na gargalhada._

Comentário da hanna: MUWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! Amei \o/

**Sexto capitulooo 8D**

**desculpem a demora, mas eu queria caprichar nesse capitulo, ele foi o que eu mais gostei de escrever ate agora \O/**

**muito obrigada pelas reviews!!**

**Miih-chan: Que bom que voce gostooou, e desculpa pela demora n.n"**

**Haru no Hana: Nao precisa mais esperar, o sexto ja ta postado! \o/**

**raiza: Que bom que vc gostou! Infelizmente nao posso realizar seu pedido . **

**Beijinhos!!!**


	7. Complicações

**Confissões, beijos e complicações**

Cap. 7 - "Complicações"

Legendinha:

_POV (italico)_

Narração normal

-----------------------

_(POVs da Sakura)_

O encontro de ontem foi ótimo! Eu amei de verdade. Durmi tão bem depois do encontro que hoje eu acordei tarde, tarde ate demais, e por isso acabei me atrasando para ir ao treinamento da Tsunade, mas acho que ela não vai ligar já que tenho uma bela justificativa. Mesmo assim preferi me arrumar rápido e ir correndo para o escritório

_Quando eu cheguei lá, tive uma surpresa! Tsunade estava corando._

-- O que houve Tsunade-sama?

-- Você não vai acreditar! E horrível!

-- O que e tão horrível assim? – me aproximei dela e me ajoelhei ao sei lado tentando enxugar suas lagrimas.

-- Quando eu acordei hoje, tinha varias cartas no meu correio dizendo coisas horríveis sobre mim e Kakashi! E quando eu estava vindo para ca, as pessoas me olhavam com desprezo e ficavam susurrando e apontando para mim! Isso foi horrível, Sakura!

-- Oh, não fique assim Tsunade-sama, você sabe que esta bem com Kakashi, pra que dar ouvidos aos que dizem os outros? Lembra como foi o encontro ontem? Você ate esnobou o Kakashi na frente daquelas peruas ridículas! – tentei anima-la.

-- E, mas isso foi no encontro, agora eu to me sentindo tão frágil, não consigo aturar isso sozinha! Quer disser, por que eu tenho que ser culpada? Eu só estou namorando, o que tem demais nisso?

-- Não tem nada demais, mas e que nem todas as pessoas vem por esse lado, tem gente que pode achar que namorando, você não prestara tanta atenção a Konoha.

-- Mas isso e ridículo! Não vai ser por causa de um namoro que eu vou deixar de fazer minhas funções de Hokage!

-- Eu sei. Mas nem todas as pessoas sabem disso, e muitas devem saber, aposto que não tem só gente contra, deve Ter muitas pessoas a favor de seu namoro também.

-- Obrigada por me confortar Sakura, agora acho melhor começarmos o treinamento logo, antes que possam usar isso contra mim também, do jeito que as coisas vão indo e bem provável que me condenem apenas por me atrasar a um treinamento.

-- Hai.

Ela ainda parecia bem triste, estou preocupada com ela, ela sempre foi tao alegre. Depois do treino vou conversar com Kakashi, talvez ele possa fazer algo, talvez.

E na barraca de ramen, Naruto e Kakashi conversavam.

-- Quer disser que estao dizendo que voce so esta namorando a Hogake pra ganhar menos missao e mais dinheiro?!

-- Isso mesmo Naruto. – disse Kakashi com a cara meio tristonha.

-- Mas que besteira! Esse pessoal não tem mais o que fazer não?

-- Parece que não...

-- Mas você não precisa se preocupar com essas acusações, quer dizer, você sabe que isso não e verdade.

-- Eu sei Naruto, mas e difícil esse negocio de ficar recebendo olhares indiscretos, Ter que ficar ouvindo todos sussurrando sobre você e etc.

-- Pode acreditar Kakashi, eu sei bem como e isso. – nesse momento Naruto se lembrou da época em que ele era discriminado por conter a Kyubi dentro dele.

Bom, deu pra perceber que pelo menos metade da vila esta contra o namoro de Tsunade e Kakashi, o que está deixando ambos muito abalados, mas em um encontro casual entre Sakura e Naruto, eles discutiram uma idéia interessante.

-- Naruto-kun, estou preocupada com a Tsunade-sama, ela esta muito triste com todos esse boatos falsos contra ela.

-- Também estou preocupado com o Kakashi-sensei, ele também esta sofrendo com isso.

-- Uma injustiça essa coisa toda, todo mundo deveria Ter liberdade para namorar quem quisesse.

-- E verdade.

Os dois ficaram em silencio por um tempo ate que Sakura veio com a idéia:

-- Naruto! E se o Kakashi saisse em uma missão super importante para protegar a vila e nesse espaço de tempo a Tsunade poderia mostrar como ela é e sempre será uam ótima Hokage, ou seja ela fará farias coisas e etc. O que acha?

-- Genial Sakura! Vou agora mesmo contar para o Kakashi.

-- Não Naruto, espere.

-- O qeu houve?

-- Não fale para o Kakashi ainda, apenas o chame ao escritório de Tsunade para conversamos nós quatro juntos.

-- Você que manda!

Os dois tomaram direções opstas, não demorara muito e os quatro já estavam reunidos no escritório da Godaime.

-- Para que nos chamou aqui, Sakura?

-- Eu tive uma idéia para resolvermos esses mal entendidos.

Os olhos de Tsunade se acenderam num brilho, ela abrira um sorriso e apertou mais o abraço que estava dando em Kakashi.

-- E qual seria a ideia Sakura??

-- Bom, para mostrar que Kakashi não está namorando com você para não Ter missões, ele podira ir em uma missão super importante para proteger a vila e enquanto isso você, Tsunade poderia fazer umas reformas na vila sabe, melhorar ela e tals, assim todos vão ver que você só quer o bem da vila e podem até pensar que você melhoro depois que começou a namorar o Kakashi, assim poderemos inverter toda essa situação!

-- É uma ótima idéia Sakura! Vou procurar agora mesmo por uma missão para você, Kakashi!

-- Bom, idéia dita, plano bolado, agora... Sakura, será que você não gostaria de ir a um piquinique comigo?

-- Piquinique com o Naruto? Hmm, mas é claro!

-- Então até mais pros dois aí, eu vou sair com a menina mais linda da vila. – ele virou de costas para o outro casal e puxou Sakura pela cintura dando um beijo em sua boxexa assim que conseguiu a trazer perto o bastante.

Foi um final de tarde maravilhoso para os dois casais, mesmo que o casal mais velho não estivesse tendo um piquinique também, eles estavam juntos procurando uma missão que coubesse ao plano.

O dia seguinte estava com cara de que ia ser igual ao anterior, as pessoas ainda não haviam se cansado de icar falando mal do casal Kakashi e Tsunade mas, isso logo logo iria mudar, pelo menos era assim que aquele grupo de quatro posseoas pensavam enquanto davam os últimos acertos no plano.

Kakasi partiria no final da tarde de hoje, a missão era simples mas arriscada, ele teria que ir até um país vizinho e falar com uma princesa para que ela lhe desse um pergaminho muito importante, até ai está bem simples, o que complica é depois que ele pega o pergaminho, por ele ser muito importante, há muita gente querendo te-lo, e então no caminho de volta a Konoha, com certeza Kakashi terá que travar algumas batalhas. Isso deixou Tsunade preocupada mas era um mal necessario.

Era fim de tarde, os quatro estavam reunidos no grande portão de Konoha, alguns habitantes também vieram mas ficaram escondidos, não o bastante porque dava para perceber a presença de muitos deles. Kakashi e Tsunade usaram isso em favor, como despedida, eles deram um super beijo de cinema, o que acabou contagiando Sakura e Naruto, mas os dois conseguiram se segurar para mais tarde, apenas trocaram olhares.

Assim que eles se separaram, Tsunade olhou bem nos olhos de Kakashi e falou

-- Volte logo, ok amor?

-- Pode deixar, voltarei o mais rapido que posso, e espero te ver mais feliz do que nunca e com essa vila aos "trinques"!

Tsunade dera um sorrisinho ao ouvir a ultima palavra.

-- Eu te amo!

-- Também te amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo! – como Kakashi sabia ser romantico!

Os dois comecaram a se beijar ardosamente mais uma vez, parecia que nunca ia terminar, Sakura e Naruto já aviam se cansado de segurar vela, eles queriam namorar também, então Naruto resolveu intorromper o casal.

-- Licensinha mas acho que alguém aqui tem uma missão para cumprir, alias, duas pessoas né! E alem do mais, tem gente aqui segurando vela que tá querendo ir namorar também!!

-- Naruto!! – exclamou Sakura com o comentário do namorado.

-- O que? mas é verdade! – defendeu-se

-- Não tem problema, eu já tenho que partir mesmo. – falou Kakashi, dando mais um beijo em Tsunade, mas dessa vez fora apenas um selinho. E partiu ao seu destino.

Ia fazer dois dias que Kakashi partira, e até agora nada dele retornar, Tsunade já estava extremamente preocupada. Ela já conseguira cumprir boa parte do que aviam combinado, ela estava dando um "up" na vila, ela já havia reformados varios prédios, oficinas e restaurantes; ajudou todos, ou pelo menos a maioria, que precisavam; ela mesma saiu em busca de alguns criminos; entre muitas outras coisas que ela havia feito pela vila. E com isso, aquele grande número de pessoas contra seu namoro mudaram de idéia, apenas poucas pessoas ainda se opunham, mas era tão pouco o número que Tsunade nem se importava mais, ela estava preocupada com algo que realmente importava: Kakashi.

Esse era o terceiro dia sem Kakashi, estava no começo da manhã quando uma águia pousou no para-peito da janela do escritório de Tsunade e com um barulho bem alto, acordou a Godaime que, por sua vez, se levantou e pegou o pergaminho no bicho do pássaro. Seus olhos foram se arregalando a cada palavra que lia, ela não estava acreditando. O pergaminho era de um aliado da vila, que vira o ninja Kakashi com bastante dificuldades na luta dessa noite/madrugada, pelo visto ele já estava exausto, com tantos dias fora, e lutando direto, ele já estava em seu limite, o pergaminho dizia que para o bem do ninja, da vila e do objeto que Kakashi carregava, seria melhor mandar reforços.

Tsunade agora já estava totalmente acordada, então era esse o motivo da demora, o que ela poderia fazer em um momento como esse??

Ela não quis pensar muito, não queria mandar qualquer um atras de Kakashi, resolveu então ir ela mesma. Iria partir imediatamente, mas antes tinha que deixar alguém no comando da vila. "Quem?" ela pensou, foi quando a porta se abriu e Shizume entrou no escritório como fazia diariamente, e quando olhou para a mesa da Tsunade percebeu que ela não estava lá, olhou para o lado e encontrou ela em seus devaneios, e decibiu perguntar o que acontecera.

-- O que houve Tsunade-sama?

-- Kakashi! Ele... ele está em perigo, devo ajuda-lo!

-- Oh, e eu posso ajudar em algo Tsunade-sama? Quer que eu chame a ANBU??

-- Não será preciso, eu mesma irei.

-- Mas Tsunade-sama! Você é a Hogage, não pode sair assim da vila.

-- Não tenho outra escolha! Kakashi está correndo perigo!

-- E quem ficará tomando conta da vila??

-- Hmm. – ela pensou por alguns secundos e olhou para Shizume. – Você!

-- E-eu?? Tem certeza disso, Tsunade-sama?

-- Absoluta! Eu confio em você. E além do mais, espero que eu não fique muito tempo fora, enquanto isso, você tomará conta da vila, entendido?

-- Hai!

As duas se despediram rapidamente e Tsunade foi correndo para o portão de Konoha, a caminho, encontrou com Sakura e Naruto passeando de mãos dadas, ela não podia parar para conversar, e então resolveu passar direto, mas não passou despercebida, os dois ninjas começaram a segui-la e Sakura perguntou:

-- O que houve Tsunade-sama?

-- Não posso parar para conversar agora, Sakura, desculpe-me.

-- Apenas me diga o que está acontecendo. Por-favor?

-- Kakashi! Está correndo perigo, tenho que ir até ele urgente! – falou ela sem parar de correr.

-- Oh meu Deus! Nós iremos junto com você! Não é Naruto? – Sakura olhou seu namorado que estava correndo junto dela.

-- É claro!

-- Não posso deixar, isso pode ser perigoso, não posso arriscar perder vocês.

-- A gente sabe se cuidar Tsunade! Nós iremos com você e isso já está decidido. – falou Naruto, e depois disso, Tsunade apenas falou que tudo bem e que era para eles terem cuidado, então os três sairam de Konoha a procura de Kakashi.

Três horas se passaram desde que sairam da vila, e enfim conseguiram sentir a forte presença do chacra de Kakashi mais perto, Tsunade estava sentindo, mas assim que chegavam mais perto, ela ia sentindo mais chacras, Kakashi deveria estar lutando, isso a deixava preocupada, Naruto e Sakura não falavam nada, apenas a seguiam.

Enfim! Tsunade achou a localizaçao certa de Kakashi, agora ele estava muito próximo, e como ela presentia, ele estava lutando, com toda a força que ainda lhe restava, e que infelizmente já não era muita.

Tsunade saiu do meio das árvores e foi para o lado de Kakashi, Naruto e Sakura já estavam lutando. Ao todo era seis caras, mas Kakashi já conseguira derrotar dois, e ficou dividido em um ninja para cada um, a lutava estava acerrada, os adversarios eram realmente muito bons, mas não o bastante, Naruto e Sakura, como acabaram ficando com os mais fracos já estavam terminando seu "seviço" Kakashi estava com alguma dificuldade e Tsunade estava dando conta do seu oponente com muita abilidade, foi quando tudo parou com um gemido horrivel de dor, Kakashi já não estava se aguentando em pé, e ele estava em completa desvantagem, estava quase morrendo, vendo aquela cena, Tsunade tratou de acabar com seu oponente em um último golpe e correu para Kakashi, ele estava muito ferido, não podia mais levantar, com uma raiva e uma força espetacular, ela bateu no carinha que lutava com Kakashi até ele não poder mais levantar também. Naruto e Sakura já estavam ao lado de seu sensei, Sakura tantava cura-lo mas seus ferimentos eram graves demais para uma ninja ainda aprendiz como ela, que agora já estava chorando, Naruto tentava conforta-la em seus braços assim que Tsunade chegou para tentar curar Kakashi.

Ela tentou, tentou mas não estava conseguindo, apenas curou alguns ferimentos mais leves, parece que ele estava com uns além do normal, ele devia ter lutado com ninjas fantásticos e agora estava em estado critico, ela pegou o pergaminho que Kakashi fora pegar com a princesa e mandou Naruto e Sakura levar a vila, ela iria levando Kakashi que agora estava desmaiado.

Com extrema rapidez, eles chegaram na vila e foram direto para o hospital, Kakashi teria que fazer uma cirurgia urgente onde Tsunade teria que dar tudo de si, e depois teria que ficar internado. Ele, Tsunade e outros médicos entraram na sala de cirurgia, Naruto e Sakura estavam na sala de espera, ansiosos para saber o que ia acontecer, será que Kakashi ira sobreviver? Sakura estava muito assustada e Naruto a acalmava com abraços, palavras carinhosas e uns selinhos, o que ajudava bastante.

Algum tempo depois, os médicos sairam da sala deixando Tsunade sozinha com Kakashi e sem perguntar se podia, Naruto e Sakura entraram, foram para o lado oposto da cama onde Tsunade estava acariciando o cabelo de Kakashi e perguntaram ao mesmo tempo:

-- Ele vai ficar bem???

-- Graças a Deus ele irá ficar bem, mas terá que ficar internado pelo menos por quatro dias e não poderá fazer muito esforço durante um mês, mas ele irá viver, o que é o melhor!

-- Ainda beem!! – exclamou Naruto.

-- Ufa!! – falou Sakura.

Os dois decidiram sair da sala para deixar Tsunade e Kakahsi a sós.

Tsunade passara a noite no hospital com Kakashi, ela nem se importava já que era Shizume que estava no comando por inquanto, e ia continuar assim até que ela pudesse tirar os olhos um pouco de Kakashi e enfim pudesse voltar ao seu cargo.

Na hora do almoço, Sakura e Naruto, que estava segurando uma tigela de ramem, entraram no quarto de Kakashi e com um sorriso no rosto Sakura falou:

-- Olá! E ai? Está se sentindo melhor?

-- Claro! Ainda mais com uma médica dessas cuidando de mim! – o comentário de Kakashi fez com que Tsunade ficasse um pouquinho vermelha.

-- Ora, o que é isso! – falou ela com modéstia

-- Nós trouxemos ramen para você. – falou Naruto estandendo a tigela de ramem que segurava para Kakashi.

-- Obrigada, estava mesmo com fome!

Já haviam se passado três dias desde que deixara Shizume como Hogage temporária, então não podendo mais ficar fora de seu cargo e com Kakashi melhor, Tsunade resolveu voltar.

Quando entrou em seu escritório foi recebida com um forte abraço.

-- Ainda bem que voltou! Sinto muito, fiz o melhor que pude, mas a verdade é que não sirvo muito bem para ser Hogage, Tsunade-sama. – falou Shizume com alivio de poder ver que Tsunade voltara.

-- O que está falando Shizume! Este lugar está ótimo! Nunca o ci tão arrumado. – ela olhou seu escritório, ele estava impecável, organizado e limpo, sem um bando de pergaminhos e papeis espalhados pela mesa, não que ela não deixasse o seu escritório sujo mas, tinha que admitir que era uma verdadeira bagunça.

-- Obrigada Tsunade-sama. E o Kakashi? Ele está melhor?

-- Ah, claro!

-- Quem bom.

Sem mais demoras, ela voltou a trabalhar.

Estava ansiosa para o dia de amanhã, pois Kakashi poderia sair do hospital, e ele disse que tinha uma surpresa para ela!

**MIL E UMA DESCULPAAAAS pessoal!!!! Eu demorei demais para escrever esse capitulo x.x""**

**Eu andei muito ocupada, mas vou recompensar!!! JURO!**

**No próximo capitulo Kakashi fará uma surpresa para Tsunade, e aposto que ela vai amar!!! E espero que vocês também amem!**

**Infelizmente sinto informar que o próximo capitulo seja o último. Mas eu já estou com novas idéias, e acho que a próxima fic será SasuSaku 8D**

**Muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews e pela paciência que tiveram por esse capitulo.**

****

No primeiro capitulo, a Sofia-chan tinha me dado a idéia de deixar Shizume como Hogage provisória enquanto Tsunade ficava com Kakashi numa missão, bom espero que você tenha gostado de como eu usei a sua brilhante idéia! Muito obrigada!

**Beijinhooos**


End file.
